


Some Sacred Place

by acidtonguejenny



Series: Dragon Age Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/acidtonguejenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Slow, happy, early morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sacred Place

Corypheous is dead. 

The majority of Skyhold is abed and hungover. Dorian fancies the fortress rocked the whole night through with the number of couples having joyous, life-affirming sex, and he looks forward to the announcements to come. Skyhold will be awash with little devils within the year, he'd bet money on it. 

But not just now, for now he is also abed, and quite unwilling to move. Possibly unable too. He feels well-fucked, aching from both battle and post-battle revelries, and lingeringly drunk. The taste of sweet wine is on his tongue, meddled with morning breath.

But _oh_ , he's warm. It's been so long since he's been quite so warm. 

"Good morning," he slurs cheerfully to the mumbling mass at his back. 

Cullen garbles something against his shoulder. His arm flung over Dorian's side, and their legs comfortably tangled. The Commander's great cloak has been repurposed as a blanket, though it's rather fallen down on the job by Dorian's estimate, this he thinks as he wiggles to get his knees beneath it once more. It yet has potential as a pillow, however.

Dorian peers over his shoulder, catching fleeting sight of golden hair and eyes closed tightly against the spill of sunlight that coats their bed. He plays with the fingers of the draped hand as he considers his options, before, with a weak chuff of a laugh, he reaches back.

Cullen is mostly soft in his hand, but not entirely. Dorian wakes him with slow, gentle strokes, playing with the excess skin along his length and brushing the wet head in tiny, light touches, until Cullen's hips are twitching after his hand. 

Dorian luxuriates in the feel of his lover, the blood flow quickening beneath his fingers, what was once supple turning hard at his touch. Cullen hums behind him, his hand stroking Dorian's stomach mindlessly. 

Dorian's thighs are still wet from the night before (or what was, more accurately, earlier that morning). He makes use of that now, pressing close, guiding Cullen to the vee of his legs, shivering as that firm flesh ghosts over his hole. He makes a wounded noise as Cullen begins to rock, moving his cock back and forth in the slickness there. 

Cullen presses wet, toothy kisses along Dorian's nape as his hand drifts, fingers running through a trail of belly hair before grasping Dorian's length. He rumbles unintelligibly, wiggling close. Dorian grips Cullen's wrist, gasping as he's worked in a teasing, unhurried rhythm, at the half-ticklish sensation of Cullen's cock moving against his taint. 

Cullen comes with a grunt, the head of his cock against Dorian's balls. His fingers tighten briefly, and Dorian sighs as heat spills between his legs, runs down his skin to the bedding.

"Nearly there, love," Cullen breathes, sleepily urging, dotting kisses behind Dorian's ear. "Come on, come on..."

Dorian gives a strangled groan, clutching Cullen's arm in a desperate grip as he comes. Cullen catches his spend in a loosely cupped palm and smears it up Dorian's flank, making a deeply contented noise.

"Hey," Dorian protests blearily, smiling like a fool, he's sure. 

Cullen turns his chin to place an inelegant kiss on his mouth. "Go back to sleep, love."

This, Dorian can do. 

"And-" Cullen yawns widely. "-good morning to you as'well."

**Author's Note:**

> Music inspiration: Hiding My Heart by Adele ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibWYROwadYs)) :3


End file.
